Elizabeth Hale Dey
Elizabeth Hale Dey AKA Beth, is a full fledged human of reality despite her video game heritage mainly because her biological Mother Margret Hale, a human of reality, performed a special type of magic to make her human and her brother a Digihuman. She is the heir of the Warrior Protector, She is also the team leader of the Rescue Espionage Assault League (R.E.A.L. for short) . Appearance Hair: long and black in a pony tail Eyes: Brown age 18 height: 5ft 2in Body type: medium but slightly muscular due to training Attire: Civilian when she is off duty: Glasses, bulky headphones, a black T-shirt with a snickering goblin that has a hand over its mouth as if to suppress a giggle, Black leather fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, and olive green combat boots When on Duty: Black and green chest plate, green and yellow shoulder guards, Dark blue jeans, iron knee guards, olive green combat boots, sword and shield strapped to the back. Personality Beth is usually kind and caring with a up beat and laid back attitude, and be somewhat mischievous with pranks. Sometimes is sarcastic and cocky. She is very loyal to friends and family. However she can be very serious if the situation calls for it and can be very scary and sadistic when angered. Surprisingly she is not easily angered but if you "push the right buttons" so to speak you can easily light her shorten fuse. History (coming soon) Powers and abilities Aura sense: she can see auras and be able to sense what others are feeling or be able to tell when their lying. It is also possible for her to have a form of echo location of her aura sense to tell if their any nearby enermies, this can only work if the enemy is "alive". She can vaguely predict what others are about to do which useful in fights. however she needs to be focused. Energy Manipulation: Beth can channel energies through her body and soul. she can use this to shoot beams, energy constructs, increase her attributes, and sprout wings and fly however this can also cause her to black out or die if energy is used to much. She can manipulate any energy as long as its positive. Avatar transformation: Like most humans Beth can transform her avatar form to what can help her in certain circumstances. This is NOT to be confused with Bella's ability to Transform into other cartoons. The difference is quite simply Avatar forms are what the human looks like in a certain fictional universe, such a form has different strengths, abilities, and weaknesses that cannot be changed. For example, Beth's pony form is a green Dragon Pony, though her temper can make her grow into an out of control rampaging monster dragon and her magic is at Unicorn level. . Reality Warp: Like most Humans Beth can manipulate reality because of her spark of creation, but can't manipulate true reality (the realm of reality). However this is suppressed and cannot be used because of her headphones due to the fact it can get out of control and quite possibly destroy both Fiction and Reality. This is because Beth is psychotically insane due to her mind being already 'shattered' when the nightmares took her fear emotion and seven sins to make the Annihilator and because she has ADHD. Summon Protector Weapons and powers: Since Beth is the Warrior Protector she can mimic powers of other protectors for a short while with half of the original power. This is kinda like how Erza Scarlet from Fairytale could summon weapons and armor. Super Form Holy Knight: Beth's Holy Knight Form allows her powers and abilities to increase greatly, with also allowing her to use very powerful spells and abilities. However this can drain her quickly and possibly kill her or knock her out. This depends how long she uses said power and how much power she uses. If knocked out her body must go into Crystal Sleep where her body is placed in a crystal casket to heal and revive Beth. Dimensional Travel: Like most Protectors Beth can use her own powers to travel to other dimensions however she usually needs special technology to help control her's due to the fact there is a sort of "glitch" in her powers that make her randomly jump into any random dimension. Nobody really knows why, it is theorized that it is sending her to places that might need her help on the fact that usually she is sent to a place that has conflict. Such as a war or, some evil force is rising to take over etc. Sometimes it even takes other people with her along for the ride. Category:Protectors Force members